Jessica Strikes Back
After winning the title from JeWario on January 30th, Jessica/The CEO/NAME CENSORED BY WIKIA set up a tournament rather than a usual Royal Rumble to determine the number one contender. The tournament ended with Skelenegro successfully defending his title from Redpants and then Ezio. However, after the tournament he lost a brawl in his office to Gaben. Background Having won the /v/WE title in a match against Wario, Skelenegro decided to do things differently. Rather than holding a Royal Rumble to determine the number one contender, Skelenegro decided to hold a tournament to determine who would fight him for the /v/WE Championship. The contenders: *Ezio Auditore *Albert Wesker *Woody *Redpants *Gabe Newell *Reggie Fils-Aime The Tournament 6 Man Hell in a Cell The first match was a 6 man Hell in a Cell match. A long and heated battle took place with all the competitors taking a heavy beating. But as the match progress Ezio, Woody and Wesker stood out above the rest. Woody had a notable performance; infamous for doing poorly in the rumbles, he was able to dominate in the match and go toe-to-toe with notable fighters Ezio and Gaben. The match ended with Ezio claiming victory, who along with Woody, Wesker and Redpants went on to the next round. Gabe and Reggie were eliminated from the tournament. Fatal 4 Way Extreme Rules Match The contenders: *Ezio Auditore *Albert Wesker *Woody *Redpants The next match was a Fatal 4 Way Extreme Rules Match. The match started out evenly, but as the match dragged on the brutality began to takes it toll. Everyone save for Redpants was bleeding profusely in the latter part of the match. Wesker, who had done well in the previous match, found himself outmatched. He was the only fighter to not get a pin. Redpants proved himself, winning the match and remaining unbloodied. After the match, Ezio and Redpants, teammates on The Creed, shared a handshake to show there was no bad blood or butthurt over the match. Along with Ezio and Woody, Redpants progressed to the next round. Triple Threat Cage Match The contenders: *Ezio Auditore *Woody *Redpants The final match of the tournament was a Triple Threat Cage Match between Woody, Ezio and Redpants. All three showed great heart and determination, with each nearly making it out of the cage. In the end it was Redpants who narrowly escaped the cage and earned the spot of number one contender. Title Bouts Skelenegro vs Redpants Redpants had won the tournament and was ready to take his shot at Skelenegro and his first chance at the title in a single extreme rules match. Redpants had the crowd's support, but it wasn't long before the tide turned against him. The CEO was brutal in his assault, leaving Redpants bloodied. To make matters worse, Gabe rushed out to the aid of Skelenegro and delivered some punishing blows to Redpants. Whether he did this as revenge for being knocked out of the tournament earlier or if he was bribed by Skelenegro is unknown. Gabe's intervention left Skelenegro with a decisive advantage, and it wasn't long before the dastardly CEO won the match 2-0. A New Contender After Redpants' crushing defeat, a new contender needed to be decided. Woody and Ezio, the runners-up from the tournament, faced off for a chance to go up against Skelenegro. Woody, to everyone's surprise had performed incredibly well in the tournament despite previously being written off as a "shit-tier" character. However, his streak of good luck didn't last, as he found himself dominated by Ezio. Ezio won the match and went on to face Skelenegro. Skelenegro vs Ezio There was a lot of bad blood going into this match. Ezio had previously won a chance at the title by defeating Picard in a ladder match, but had the opportunity taken away when he was ambushed in the CEO's office by Skelenegro himself. Now Ezio finally found himself in a title match, and against Skelenegro himself. Skelenegro also had to answer for his brutal beating of Ezio's good friend and teammate Redpants. The extreme rules match started off brutal and fierce with neither fighter having a clear advantage. Gaben surprised everyone by rushing out again, only this time attacking Skelenegro. The CEO claimed the first pin, but Ezio was quick to return with one of his own. The end of the match saw both bruised and bleeding, but it was Skelenegro who once again prevailed, retaining his title. Aftermath Following the mat ch, Skelenegro was attacked in his office by Gaben. Gaben won the brawl, shaming the CEO who had previously been undefeated in his office. Skelenegro later defended his title against Royal Rumble winner and two-time champ Donkey Kong. Skelenegro was able to withstand DK's brutal DK Bomb and retain his title yet again. Skelenegro retained the Championship a record five times before losing it in a rematch with Ezio, the longest reign in /v/WE history. Category:Events